Draco Malfoy's Untold Story
by MSmit88
Summary: Draco was seen at Platform 9 and 3/4 dropping off his own child when Harry was bringing Albus and James to catch the train. Ever wonder how he got there and who he had a child with?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this sprang into my head rather randomly. I do not own anyone in here except Lara and her family. Other than that, read, rate, review and enjoy!

Ch. 1

The night was cool and crisp after a fresh rainfall that could still be smelt in the air. The September night's peaceful nocturnal activities were shattered as a squealing of locomotive brakes heralded the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. The creatures of the night fell silent as the students of Hogwarts filled the night with their talk.

"First years! This way!" a loud thundering voice called out over the heads of the hundreds of students. Most ignored the call, having answered it in years past. The newest children, however, immediately faced the rumbling voice that still called to them all. Nervously terrified children followed the voice ten feet up to the half-giant professor, Hagrid. Swinging his lantern as he kept watch for any children coming towards him from the back of the train, he commanded, "Follow me, first years, and stay close!"

"Mr. Hagrid! Mr. Hagrid!" Hagrid turned back towards the female voice calling for his attention from further back in the crowd of children. Dark hair crowned an attractive teenager too old to be a first year who was racing in his direction. "I was told to come find you when I got off the train, sir. I'm Lara McConnell."

"Oh, yea. The transfer student from America. Well, follow me and stick close." With that, Hagrid headed off down the path towards the boats that would carry the newest Hogwarts additions to their school year home. Lara walked close to Hagrid, ahead of the first year students. Nervousness kept her silent on the walk, but her observant eyes took in everything on the way.

Draco Malfoy sat at the end of the Slytherin table, avoiding the stares and mutterings that seemed to follow his every movement. A few younger students sat a couple of seats away from him, but they were too young to understand just how badly he had disgraced himself. Unfortunately, even they knew of the story even if it didn't mean quite as much to them.

The whispers suddenly grew in volume within the Great Hall. Curious without really caring, Draco glanced up at the crowd of first years being led into the hall. At first glance they were just the same annoying group of terrified children that he had watched year after year and he quickly returned his gaze to his food. Something caught his eye, though, and he glanced up again. This time, he noticed an older student walking at the front of the first years. She had dark brown hair except where the light hit it causing it to shine with a burnished copper tint that hung down to the middle of her back in soft waves, but that was all he could see since she was standing with her back to him now. His eyes didn't leave her figure as Headmistress McGonagall stood at the dais in the front of the hall.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students. Before the sorting begins for the first years, we have a transfer student to sort. She will be a seventh year here and I expect her new house to make her feel welcomed. Miss McConnell? Will you please come sit on the stool?"

Slowly, the new seventh year ascended the steps to the stool. When she turned, Draco sat up a little more and some life came back into his eyes. Her face was sweetly shaped, making it a face hard to get mad at. Her eyes, though a bit big for her face, were a beautiful light brown that reminded him of a prized horse he had owned once. The animal had been beautiful as well with intelligence unrivaled by any other horse in the herd. Her eyes, though frightened at the moment, held that same gleam. Draco watched as she perched herself on the stool and discreetly crossed his fingers under the table in a vain hope that she would be a worthy Slytherin.

Moments, seconds even, after the Sorting Hat was placed on her head its wide mouth-like brim opened. "GRYFFINDOR!" Its voice rang loudly through the hall as Lara stood and made her way to the table motioning her to join them. Draco let out a silent sigh as he watched the beautiful girl walk over to the table on the other side of the hall. It might as well be across a chasm as far as society within the school was concerned.

Two weeks. That was it. These last two weeks had felt like an eternity to Lara. Today was the first day she had even a bit of time to herself. All of her teachers were testing her abilities to make sure she was not behind in anything for her NEWTs at the end of the year. She knew the school was demanding, but she never realized just why it was the top school for young witches and wizards until now. She had decided to spend her time outside since she missed the sun so much. The weather was so different here from her sunny school in the southeast United States.

Turning the corner of the huge castle, she happened to glance up and saw a fence in the distance. A small thread of hope sprang in her heart and she picked up her robes and sprinted towards the field. Her heart almost burst when she saw a large herd of beautiful white horses. Their coats gleamed and sparkled in the sun as they moved gracefully grazing. Forgetting her manners and cautiousness, she ducked under the fence and moved towards the horses. They quickly realized someone new was among them and the more curious of them came to investigate. Lara giggled with a girlish delight as the horses sniffed her and nuzzled her arms and hands for pats.

Draco's head came up as he heard giggling, thinking some first year had stumbled upon the Christmas horses' field again. They weren't dangerous, but if scared, they could cause a freeze accidentally. Normally, they were used to draw the sleds because their hooves literally cut into ice to give them perfect traction as they towed the upper classmen to Hogsmeade in the winter. Without snow and ice though, they were kept in a pasture behind the school where people seldom came.

Muttering about nosey first years, Draco made his way towards the tinkling laughter and a knot of curious horses. He clucked softly, alerting the horses to his presence behind them. The ones closest to him nickered a greeting as they turned from the girl in the middle of their small group. As they turned, he recognized the new girl. She was so engrossed in the playful antics of one young colt who kept lipping her hair that she didn't even notice him.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here," Draco drawled in a low voice.

Lara started slightly, causing the colt to startle in the way only young horses can. He shook his mane, letting off a small gust of freezing wind. Draco gasped, worried about the trouble this would cause and for her safety, but she just laughed and patted the gathered frost off the colt's mane.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed here," she answered unconcernedly. "I love horses, but I've never seen Freezens. I studied them, but never have I gotten to see them." Draco just stared at her mutely. Struck by his silence, she glanced over at him. "I cast a warming spell to forestall any accidental winds." Draco continued to watch her. She gave over to her nervousness. Good looking guys had shown interest in her already at her new school but none stared at her as if she had three heads. The colt picked up her uneasy feelings and nudged her hand to return to the patting he was receiving before with a soft whinny.

Draco mentally shook himself. "It's mostly a rule to protect those who don't know how to deal with them." His voice was still low and he lowered his eyes from the petite girl. In the sun and closer up, he now saw her light brown eyes had flecks of green in them making them even more beautiful. His mind froze momentarily in his thoughts. This girl was in Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. There was no way the direction of his thoughts would lead to anything but trouble. His white blonde hair fell forward to hide his eyes a little and Lara watched him closely. He almost reminded her of a race horse she had rehomed back when she was younger. He had been used brutally and most of his spirit had been driven from him from the abuse he suffered.

Kindly, she laid her hand under his chin and lifted his head so his eyes met hers once again. "Why are you out here?"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "I work with the horses, the young ones at least, to get them ready to pull the carriages. The rest I groom and keep healthy. I'm the herd's caretaker."

"I thought Mr. Hagrid cared for the grounds and animals."

"I was assigned to this by Professor McGonagall. I do this whenever I am not in class or doing homework or sleeping."

"Are you in trouble?"

Draco's back stiffened and his blue eyes lit with defensiveness. 'Ah, his spirit isn't gone' Lara thought with a bit of appreciation for the way it brought life to his features. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Lara tilted her head a little. "I'm Lara McConnell."

Draco watched her for a moment. "Do you not know who I am? Surely, someone has told you."

Lara shook her head quickly. "I don't have much time to socialize. I'm being tested to make sure I'm caught up on the curriculum. Today is my first free day since the night I arrived here." Lara watched a slightly disbelieving look enter the young man's eyes. With a sigh, she said, "Listen, I obviously know what I am doing with the Freezens. I won't have much time off and I am not one for gossip anyways, so I can form my own opinion of you, but if you don't wish to talk, I won't bother you. I'd just like to come visit the herd when I'm free."

Her voice trailed off a bit at the end to a question, leaving the decision to him. Draco felt his emotions begin to leak through to his face and quickly shut them down. He had no right to tell her to stay away if she was this good with the horses and, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he didn't mind the prospect of seeing her now and again. Hesitantly, he nodded. Lara graced him with a smile that easily put the sun, shining so brightly that day, to shame. In the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was a dangerous thing, this budding friendship, but looking at her glowing smile as she faced another mare and began to give her attention, he couldn't find the worry he had earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two chapters in one day because I'm feeling good. Besides I've been a slack author lately. Most of this story is written and it is actually almost done so updates should be rather regular. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the books!

Ch. 2

The next day, Lara made a discovery that pleased her greatly. As she walked into her charms class, she took the time to actually look around since she finally felt more awake after her day of rest. As she glanced around a pair of ice blue eyes caught her own. Stopping in her tracks, Lara unconsciously smiled with warmth at the sight of Draco. Deaf to the muttering that had suddenly sprung up, she went down a row of seats and then back up to the last row. While an assortment of Hogwarts houses watched, a Gryffindor sat beside a Slytherin. Lara quietly began her work while Draco watched her. He wasn't sure what to make of this at all, but since Professor Flitwick had started the lesson he got to work on the assignment for the day.

After their charms class was over, lunch was supposed to be starting in ten minutes. Lara began packing her bag silently while Draco watched for a moment. They had exchanged a few words during class, but he was hesitant about being too friendly with this new Gryffindor. He had noticed more than one male glaring at him from time to time and he didn't need any more enemies, especially over a girl even if she was quite beautiful. Knowing he needed to eat even if he didn't want to sit in the hall with all those staring eyes, Draco packed his belongings.

He was grabbing his bag to leave when Lara stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Draco looked down at her hand in surprise and then up to Lara's smiling face. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Draco gaped at her for a moment in silent astonishment. "Lunch?"

"Yes. With me."

"You know, we'll get more staring doing that."

"Staring?" Realizing she had missed something, Lara looked around and saw just how often people were still watching them even as they left the classroom. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Lara's cheeks were stained red with embarrassment at being watched so hard.

"You are a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. That's reason enough right there, Lara."

Lara tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"In your old school, did you have people who didn't like each other?"

"Oh. It's one of those." Lara looked deep in thought for a minute. Her nose was a little scrunched and she seemed to be muttering to herself. Draco didn't know whether to be concerned that she had lost her mind or laugh at the funny look on her face. Before he could decide, Lara gave him a dazzling smile. "You know, I know these two people. They had a problem just like ours. They were each from a different group that didn't like that they were friends. They ignored them though and stayed best friends. Eventually, they got married and had a beautiful, smart little girl."

Draco blinked a couple of times and then laughed. It was a healthy, belly deep laugh that he hadn't done in much too long. Lara smiled wider and then giggled with him. As they calmed down, Draco was smiling and Lara could almost swear there was a change in his face that hadn't been there before. "If I say yes, will you tell me who those people are?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then, yes, we'll get lunch together."

Lara smiled even wider at Draco's emerging playful attitude. She bent down and gathered her bag to sling over her shoulder. Draco was up and waiting on her near the door. Playfully, Lara linked her arm with Draco's and they began to head towards the Great Hall in companionable silence. The food was just as good, but they dawdled in their eating, relishing having someone who each could share a meal with. They laughed and joked and talked about nothing of consequence as they ignored the staring wide eyes of the other students in the hall.

Finally, they could hold off their next class no longer. "Do we have any other classes together? I'm sure you would know before me. I've been so distracted these last couple of weeks."

Draco looked at her with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. "We have charms, obviously, and there is also potions and care of magical creatures."

"Really? Wow… I really have been out of it" Lara finished with a short laugh at her own lack of observation. "Where are you going now?"

"Muggle Studies" Draco answered in a low voice once again. Lara looked at him, knowing that something was wrong, but she decided he would tell her when he was ready.

"Well, I've got Transfiguration." Lara turned with her bag about to go when she stopped. Draco could almost see her squaring her shoulders before turning to face him. "You think we could eat dinner together too? I really don't have any friends here, but you and I like spending time with you." Draco watched her closely for a minute before gently shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lara. I'm not the kind of guy you should be hanging out with." Without another word, Draco left for his class.

Class was more boring than usual for Draco. He couldn't help thinking about Lara's dejected face as he turned to walk away. He was willing to admit to himself that he enjoyed her company, but she was new here. She didn't understand just how deep the prejudices between their two houses truly ran. He liked her enough to know that she shouldn't be friends with him.

When Draco walked in for dinner, his eyes scanned the tables for Lara without his permission. He found her quickly since she wasn't sitting with anyone and she sat at the end of what was normally the Hufflepuff table, but since nothing important was going on everyone sat where they wanted to. Her chin was resting on her hand as she idly played with her food. His body seemed hell bent on going its own way today because he found himself standing in front of her across from the table.

"Is this seat available?" At the sound of his voice Lara's head picked up. A huge grin spread across her face.

"What changed your mind?"

"It hasn't been changed," Draco insisted as he sat down and began helping himself to some of the food in front of him. "You still shouldn't be friends with me."

"Just because we are from two different houses." Draco gave a slight shrug, biting into a chicken leg. "Well, I disagree. I don't think we have to be like that. We are only Gryffindor and Slytherin here. Once we leave Hogwarts, though, you are Draco Malfoy and I am Lara McConnell."

Draco snorted in an undignified manner. "Most Hogwarts students and graduates don't see it that way, but I'm already disliked and no one really wants me here."

"Well, I'm glad you are here," Lara reassured him with a smile as she started filling her plate. "So, do you have any siblings?"

Draco looked at her a moment. "We playing twenty questions?"

Lara gave a small laugh. "How about I ask you one and then you can ask me one?"

Draco gave a small shrug. "Ok, well, no. I'm an only child."

"So am I. My mom and dad are pretty protective over me. Apparently, my mom had problems with me and decided one was enough for her." Her grin seemed a little sad, but she turned it to a full blown smile quickly. "Ok, your turn."

"Um, what are your plans after school?" Draco tried to stick with something a little more basic. His family had never been one for sharing and this was new to him.

"I want to work with animals. Not exactly sure how yet, but I'll figure it out."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure yet what I'm doing either. I thought I'd take over my father's business, but it went under."

Lara gave him a sympathetic frown and grabbed his hand softly in her own. "I'm so sorry, hun."

Draco looked down at their joined hands and gave hers a little squeeze. Her hand felt almost tiny and dainty in his and he felt himself take on an almost careful way of holding it, not wanting to hurt her. "Why do you call me hun," Draco asked the first question that came to his mind.

Lara's cheeks grew a little pink. "It's a southern thing back home," she explained softly. "I can try not to if you don't like it."

Taking a moment to think, Draco laced his fingers with hers, running his thumb in small circles over her knuckles. "No, I don't mind," he answered equally soft.

Lara's cheeks grew a bit redder and she looked down at their hands as well, catching sight of her watch. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly. "I have tutoring in five minutes! I'm sorry! I have to go!" Quickly letting go of Draco's hand, she jumped up and packed her bag. "I've got old Slughorn. He's not very forgiving about my failings. Constantly laments that my school didn't teach me more since I obviously have talent. His words not mine." She chattered incessantly as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning? Meet me for breakfast?"

"Uh- Sure," Draco answered, wondering at her sudden flurry of movement. He turned back to his plate, but he gasped as he felt Lara kiss his cheek quickly and gently. He turned back to her, but all he saw was her red face as she spun away and sped off out the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So my computer quit on me and I had to get a new one and completely recover some documents. This story had been finished in the meantime on my tablet (that's an annoying adventure I will NEVER repeat!) so I will be steadily posting chapters to finish this story out. Sorry about everything yall! Oh and in case I didn't mention this before...

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books, movies, games, etc. Lara and her family though and Draco's daughter, well, I made them up and I like them!

Ch. 3

Draco and Lara continued to eat together breakfast, lunch and dinner. When she didn't have tutoring sessions, which were thankfully becoming less and less as the weeks wore on, they were out in the horse field. Sometimes, things were quiet and neither really spoke. They were comfortable with each other and words were not needed all the time. When they did speak, they asked questions about each other, shared their dreams of the future. Soon the schools mutterings died down, but the vicious looks just got worse watching the two of them walking back and forth to their classes. They commonly held hands now, both enjoying the feeling of comfort touching each other gave them, but besides the soft kisses on the cheek to say good night, neither had pushed it any further.

It was nearing Christmas and Hogwarts was abuzz with the holiday spirit. Students were packing and getting ready to go home, but those who were staying were invited to a Christmas Ball this year that Hogwarts was hosting. With such a big thing going on, that's all anybody could talk about, including Draco and Lara.

"So you are staying too then?" Draco kept his head down in his book as they did homework in the library. He was worried his excitement might show a little too much if he looked up at her. She had an uncanny ability to read his emotions.

"Yeah, my dad and mom are traveling so I decided to stay here. Besides, I'd like to spend Christmas with you." Her cheeks were a bit red in that slight blush she always wore when she said something she considered even a little forward. Her eyes were roaming her book as she worked to complete an essay they both had for charms.

"What are they doing?"  
"They are studying migrations of a small family of phoenixes. They are very rare in the wild and almost impossible to locate. They are hoping that watching the juveniles grow will lead them to more adult phoenixes when it is time for them to find a mate. Why aren't you going home?"

"My family isn't very enjoyable to be around," Draco grumbled, clearly not wanting to talk about it. He brightened a little though as he thought of something. "That means you will get to see a Hogwarts Ball though. I never really enjoyed them in the past, but I think I might like this one."

"Why's that?" She was still slightly distracted by their essay.

"Well, I'm hoping you will agree to go with me?" The way he phrased the end of it made it into a question. "Of course, that's if you aren't going with someone else."

Lara jerked up from her essay with a dazzling smile that never failed to make Draco catch his breath. "I'd love to go with you, hun. I was kind of hoping you would ask."

"So no one else has asked you?" Draco was surprised that she said yes so quickly and more shocked that she hadn't been asked.

Lara's cheeks grew red again. "No, I've been asked," she started, "But I didn't want to go with anyone else."

Draco gave her a small smile and reached over to take her hand that wasn't holding her quill. Lara's blushed deepened and she leaned closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel like doing any more of this tonight, Draco." She let out an exhausted sigh and looked up at him from his shoulder. "Walk me to the common room?"  
Draco nodded, feeling a slight lump in his throat. Suddenly, the air felt more charged to him. He felt the change between them and was unsure what to do with it. Quietly, he gathered up his things as Lara packed her own. Before she could grab her bag, Draco picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. Lara looked as if she might protest, but all thoughts of it went away when Draco slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer so his arm rested comfortably as they began the ascent to the distant tower.

As high up as it was, the two students were so used to making long climbs on the many stairs that it didn't take long to reach. The few students who saw them either glared or averted their eyes, but Draco and Lara were in their own little bubble as they processed this new development in their relationship. Soon enough they stood before a picture that held a snoozing, very fat woman.

"Well, I go in through here," Lara said a little hesitantly, looking up at Draco through her lashes. Draco just now realized that he was almost six inches taller than her petite form.

Draco glanced over at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Our entrance is in the dungeons. It's a snake statue that slithers out of the way to let us in."

"I'd like to see that," Lara said brightly with wonder at the new. Her smile was gorgeous and reached her eyes, making them sparkle. Draco found himself almost hypnotized by the brilliance shining through them. Before he had time to think about his actions, he pulled Lara closer with his arm around her waist. He dimly registered that she eased up on her toes to reach him easier and watched her eyes flutter close moments before his closed and their lips met. Her lips were gentle and soft against his own and seemed to fit perfectly. The world sank away for them both as they gave their senses over to the feelings coursing through them both. Her arms wound loosely around his neck, pulling him closer as Draco deepened the kiss, running his tongue lightly across her bottom lip. Answering his unspoken question, Lara parted her lips and allowed their tongues to touch.

"Ehm!" Draco and Lara jumped apart, staring at the Fat Lady, who was looking exceptionally disgruntled. "This is a school corridor and it is almost curfew, Miss McConnell and Mr. Malfoy."

Lara gave an embarrassed giggle. "Good night, Draco," she murmured softly and swiftly kissed his cheek as she grabbed her bag, much to the portrait's displeasure. Draco watched her start to climb through the portal hole after a quickly whispered password that he didn't quite catch.

"Good night, Lara," he called softly after her as the picture swung close. Before the Fat Lady could start lecturing, he turned and left for his own common room.

Rate and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: and the next one!

Ch. 4

By the next morning, that old gossiping picture had told almost the whole Gryffindor tower about the interactions last night between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. They in told began telling their friends in different houses and of course even more overheard the exchanges. By lunch time, the whole school was muttering again about the two of them kissing and dating.

After an interesting lunch where the two sources of the rumors actually listened to the story told about ten different ways with some very elaborate and embarrassing embellishments, Draco and Lara kissed a chaste peck on the lips before heading to their own classes. Before Lara could walk into her room, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled off to the side by a seventh year Ravenclaw. He was a particularly persistent young man, frequently asking her out. He was a sweet boy, but she just didn't see him that way. She thought his name was David Laurant.

"Can I help you?" Lara asked, trying to be polite about it.

"How much do you know about the boy you are hanging out with?" For once, David's voice wasn't soft and reserved when speaking to her. Instead it was sharp with worry.

Lara tilted her head in confusion at the needless worry. "Quite a bit actually."

"Oh? So you know he caused the deaths of several students while helping Voldemort? You enjoy being with someone so dark and evil?" David's was skeptical and it made Lara's defensiveness rise in response.

"Listen here, Ravenclaw. I am not one for gossip. I won't have you telling me stories about Draco."

David threw his hands up in a defensive position. "Ok, Ok. Ask him yourself, McConnell." With that he gave her a look of pity almost and went into class. Fuming, Lara joined the class, but she barely paid attention. As class dragged on and her anger dissipated, Lara began to wonder what had sparked such a rumor and decided the only way to know was to talk to Draco.

The object of her thoughts was waiting for her outside of class. He gave her a quick peck and then held her hand as they walked towards dinner. Her silence was awkward today and he picked up on it immediately. Knowing she had finally heard, he didn't even sit down. He grabbed them both a plate and piled it with food before leading her outside. They made their way to the horse field and sat just outside the paddock to make sure the horses didn't try to steal food from their plate. They ate in silence for a bit while Lara tried to gather the courage to bring up what needed to be spoken about.

"Who did you hear it from?" Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Some Ravenclaw who keeps asking me out. I think his name is David." Lara gave a soft unsure chuckle.

"You think?" Draco had a grin on his face, but it was tinged with sadness and worry. "I assume you want to know?" Lara just nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Long version or short?" Lara shrugged. "I'll give you the short. If you have any questions just ask ok?"

"Ok," she mumbled.

Draco gave a small sigh and scrubbed his hand through his hair. "My father was a dark wizard who supported Voldemort. He brought my mother into it and then me. I was given a task after my father failed his master to restore my family name, they said. If I didn't do it, they would have killed me and my whole family. I don't care so much about my father. I know that is horrible, but it's the truth, but my mother- she is the only person who has stood by me through everything. I was to kill the headmaster here who Voldemort feared." Lara gasped and he darted a quick glance at her. "I didn't," he reassured her, "But someone else did because I led them here. There was a huge fight and a lot of people died and it was all because I gave them the first way in and killed everyone's greatest defender."

Lara was watching Draco's reactions by now. She watched his remorse, his disgust, and his horror at what he caused. She wasn't sure what to say about it, wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Do you hate me now? I wouldn't blame you if you did. Most people do now, but I brought this on myself. I let myself be goaded into something I should never have gotten into. I thought I wanted to be like my father and I wanted him to be proud of me, but I can't stand what I caused." A single tear slid down his face, but a hurried angry hand scrubbed it away. Lara felt her heart shudder at what Draco must be going through. Gently, she grabbed his face and made him face her. Slowly, to give him time to back away, she laid her lips softly against his, pouring her own feelings into the kiss.

"I don't hate you, Draco," she said breaking the kiss and gently holding his hands in hers. "You did a horrible thing, but you are trying to get past it. You never meant for that to happen." She looked down at their joined hands with a thoughtful expression. "Hm- You know, that Ravenclaw asked me how I could be with someone so dark. I don't think you are dark and your hands are too gentle with me to be evil."

"I don't want to be evil and I didn't mean for any of those deaths to happen. I never really thought about what I was doing would mean," Draco mumbled, his throat thick with unshed tears. His eyes were holding a wealth of pain.

"Draco, I'm here and I'll be here." Again, Lara kissed him, but it quickly escalated from the soft innocence that it held before. Draco was almost desperate to know that she was really sticking by him through this. Lara felt the need welling up for each other and gave into it. The tongues met and twined as they pulled each other as close as they could get. Her back met the ground softly as Draco laid over her, continuing their passionate encounter. Part of his mind wasn't completely submerged in his hormones, though. He laid his midsection and lower to the side of Lara's body, knowing in a foggy way that if they were to get too close, they wouldn't stop. Lungs starving for air, the couple finally pulled apart. Draco rested his forehead against Lara's as they both breathed heavily trying to get their bodies under control.

"We need to get back up to the castle, Draco." Lara's voice was husky as she spoke softly. Her fingers were playing idly with Draco's hair. "Besides, I'm getting cold."

Draco gave a small laugh. "The first snow hasn't even hit yet. It's not cold yet. In fact this winter is mild so far."

"Southern girl, remember?" Lara gave a quirky smile as Draco scrambled up and offered his hand to pull her up from the ground. "You going to walk me back to the tower now?"

"Yeah, come on," Draco gave her a grin as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You know, I wasn't sure we could even be friends. Now, I almost can't remember it being anything other than this."

Lara blushed beautifully. "Well, when two worlds collide sparks are sure to fly, hun." They laughed softly as they hurried in through the castle doors.

The castle was a good bit warmer and Draco rubbed Lara's arms to try to help her fight off the cold. 'I've got to remember she isn't used to this weather' Draco thought a little abashedly. Taking off his outer cloak, he draped it over her form to help warm her further. As they climbed to the tower, the people they passed stared at the Slytherin and Gryffindor house sigils lying beside each other.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: and one more before work!

Ch. 5

The day seemed to welcome the upcoming ball. Temperatures steadily dropped all week and finally the first snowfall blanketed the entire castle grounds and the surrounding area. Inside the castle, the atmosphere was cheery. Other students and most of the teachers had gone home for the holidays and without classes most students were just enjoying each other's company. Today was a little different, though. As the day drug on, more and more females disappeared from the halls.

Draco walked up and down the main steps, impatiently waiting on Lara's arrival. As he reached the bottom and turned around his breath caught in his chest. Lara was walking down the steps towards him with a shy smile on her face. Her hair spilled around her shoulders with small red jewels threaded through out. Her dress was a beautiful crimson with a low neckline and an open back that hugged her body closely.

"Draco?" Lara's voice was uncertain relaying in that one word just how anxious she was.

Mentally shaking his head, Draco raced back up the steps and laid her hand on his arm. "You look beautiful," he murmured softly. Lara graced him with one of her smiles that lit up the room. "Shall we go dance?" At Lara's answering nod, they strode into the Great Hall.

The dance was everything that it was made out to be. Only about a hundred and fifty students from the school were there and with so few students it was easy to leave before it go too late. Knowing most of the Slytherins would be gone, Draco decided to surprise Lara. Forestalling her questions as they snuck out of the ball, he led her quickly down the dungeons.

"Draco! Won't we get in trouble for this?!" Lara whispered out between giggles.

He just gave her a sly wink. "Only if we get caught, baby."

Lara laughed out as she grabbed Draco's hand and sped up through the corridors. Before they could reach the entrance to the dungeons a voice stopped them. From beside a door, David Laurant stepped out of the shadows.

"Figures I'd find you sneaking off to be with the snake." His voice was snide and an ugly sneer was plastered on his face.

Draco's hands tightened into fists. "Who Lara is with is no concern of yours, Laurant." His voice was shaking from his anger. What he had attempted to do to his relationship was still very fresh in his mind.

"She should be with someone whom soul is good. Not someone responsible for the deaths of twenty people just from this school." David had closed the distance between the couple at this point and had his face inches from Draco's. He was almost his height, but Draco had to maintain his image for his family name and had lean muscles that made him look smaller than he was. "You need to go back to the dance before he taints you further, McConnell."

Lara's face spoke of her insulted indignation at being bossed around by this arrogant boy. She knew he was trying to protect her in a chauvinistic way, but he had sparked her temper by ordering her around like a young child. "I will not be going anywhere." Lara went to place her arms around Draco's waist to attach herself to him in a way to show her seriousness, but before she could David had grabbed her arm and pulled her away. With a rough shove, Lara fell to the ground.

Before the scene could fully register with David, Draco had given in to his impulses and punched him solidly across the jaw. The blow took the boy's senses and knocked him off his feet. David stared at Draco from his seat on the castle floor as Draco came to stand over him. "If you ever lay a hand on Lara again that punch will seem like a love tap."

When Draco faced Lara, his face had lost any trace of his anger. Instead it held only concern and kindness as he bent to help her off the floor. With sure hands he checked her for any injuries. By the time they turned for the dungeon doors David Laurant had disappeared.

"He might go get a professor," Draco mused outloud.

"Then we should go," Lara said with a touch of mischief in her eyes and voice.

Draco gave her a half smile before grabbing her hand and heading down into the dungeons. The way was long and confusing. Lara soon lost track of the amount of times they had turned. Suddenly Draco took a quick right and stopped in front of a statue of a large coiled snake. "Parseltongue" Draco said quickly, his excitement and anxiety rising. The snake raised his great stone head, his tongue flickering. Slowly, it began to uncoil up the wall into a large circle leaving a large opening to walk through.

Draco gestured for Lara to go through and as she walked through she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Quickly they headed into the common room. Lara ran her hands over the silk green and silver couches. She walked around looking at the pictures of famous witches and wizards that hung on the walls and had a grin on her face the entire time.

"This place is beautiful, Draco. I thought Slytherins were a dark lot?"

"Yes mostly, but we generally appreciate nice things as well. Most of us are purebloods so we are used to higher living." Draco was just watching Lara as she examined everything in the common room.

"Are your sleeping rooms like ours too? I hear the boys have about six to a room, but the girls are only two or three to a room."

Draco blinked a bit owlishly. "You share rooms? We are in the dungeons. We each have our own room. It's not as big as my room at the house, but it works."

"Can I see it?" Lara's innocent question left her mouth before she even had time to really think about it.

Draco bit back his surprise quickly. Noticing the bright spots of color on her cheeks, he grabbed Lara's hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. "It's right here. Seventh years get the closest rooms to the common room." Leading her by the hand, Draco brought Lara to the second room on the right.

Walking in lit the torches in the four corners of the room to show off the sparsely decorated room. On his desk sat a picture of an austere woman that Lara assumed was his mother. She had a hard look to her face until she looked at her son and a small smile touched her lips and eyes. A Firebolt broomstick stood in the corner of his room with a just waxed shine, but that was about it for personal touches.

"It's huge, Draco. My room isn't half this size and I share with two other girls." Lara walked over to the bed and ran her hand across the duvet before sitting down.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, baby." Draco's voice was hesitant and nervous. Lara just looked at him without understanding. Slowly, he sat down beside her and ran his hands up and down her arms with light touches. Comprehension began to dawn in her eyes and Draco saw fear begin to grow there too. "No, no. I'd never push you into this, but I'd like to hold you if you'll let me."

Lara watched him closely for a moment or two, unsure what she would do. "I'd like that, but I have one request." Draco raised a brow in question. "Will you hold me all night?"

Draco gave a small smile. "As long as you can behave, Miss McConnell."

Lara laughed softly. "I wouldn't know how to misbehave, Mr. Malfoy." Her cheeks grew red as Draco's hands stopped their tantalizing movements. "I'm a virgin, Draco."

Draco gaped at her in silence for a minute before standing up. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy about that, baby. Means I don't have to compete with anyone," he was rummaging through drawers in the single dresser as he was rambling on. Lara watched him a little wary. "But, that's not right now and that's what we are doing tonight. I know you can't want to sleep in that dress though. I'm going to go change in a different room and here." He tossed her a black button up shirt with a grin. "I'd still like to see you in this." With a quick wink, Draco disappeared carrying his clothes.

Lara laughed at the easy way he took her secret. It made her feel better to know he didn't immediately try to jump her for the chance to deflower her. With sure fingers, she undid the zipper on the side of her dress and slipped out of it. As she did up the last button on the black shirt, a soft knock sounded on the door. Smiling, she walked over and opened it.

Draco had never been one to gape openly at much of anything, but the sight of Lara standing in his black shirt that barely reached her thighs had his jaw dropping. She beckoned him inside and shut the door. Not two seconds after, she found herself with her back pressed firmly to the door as Draco began to kiss her passionately. Their breathing became ragged and harsh in their need for air. Lara gulped air into her starving lungs as Draco began to pepper butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Before she could think of a protest, he had lifted her bridal style as if she weighed nothing and laid her gently on the bed. His body lay to the side of hers again as they resumed kissing. Draco's hands ran along Lara's waist always staying in a safe area until he moved to her thigh. Right as she felt she might have to stop him, his hand moved back. Lara was taking this opportunity to roam her hands over the naked expanse of his chest. She didn't have time to fully register his sleeping pants or shirtless state, but now she took advantage of what was offered. Taken over by the sensations Draco was causing, Lara let out a throaty moan causing him to still instantly.

Draco kissed her softly on the lips once more before pulling a sheet and duvet over her. He pulled her close to his body and she realized that the sheet separated their bodies from fully touching. "Did I do something wrong?" The question slipped out before she could contain it as tears pricked her eyes.

"What? No, baby. That moan, though? If I hadn't stopped then, I don't know if I could have and you would have been beyond wanting me to. So, like I promised, we are going to lay here and sleep. It's Christmas in the morning." He kissed her hair and pulled her a little closer. "Go to sleep, Lara."

Lara mumbled slightly in her already half asleep state. "I love you."

Draco's eyes popped back open and he sat up slightly to look down on the sleeping woman in his bed. A tenderness touched his heart that was sharper than anything he had ever felt before. "I love you." He whispered so softly right next to her ear. He watched as a smile spread across her face before sinking beside her and falling asleep.

They were so wrapped up in their feelings for one another that neither noticed that his mother's picture was blank.


End file.
